


Charmer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Charmer

**Title:** Charmer  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco, Hermione, Ron.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Snake  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Charmer

~

“What a snake,” Hermione muttered, glaring at Malfoy.

“What did he do this time?” Ron asked.

“He’s challenged Harry to another duel.”

Ron shrugged. “Harry can hold his own.”

“But why does Malfoy keep picking fights with Harry?”

Harry overheard that and pursed his lips. Hermione was right; Malfoy had been annoying recently, starting arguments at every turn.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “As if, Malfoy.”

They fought, ending up in a tangle. Harry blinked. Was Malfoy aroused?

Malfoy rolled away, flushed, and Harry smiled knowingly. He was a Parseltongue, wasn’t he? He’d be able to tame _this_ snake.

~


End file.
